


Happy Halloween

by DoctorBilly



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our trio celebrate in their own way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ficlet, written for In the Flesh Halloween Week, Day 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

"Oh, come on, don't be a spoilsport, Kieren…"

Kieren sighs. He really does not understand why his family suddenly love dressing up so much. He looks at their outfits, cringing a little inside. They're not as cheesy as the French onion-seller outfits they'd worn for the send-off to his aborted Paris trip, but they come close.

"I'm not feeling up to it, Mum."

"You're not sitting at home here by yourself, young man!"

Kieren sighs again.

"I think it's all a bit tasteless, Dad."

Kieran's sister bounces into the room, fully made up and costumed.

"It's traditional, Kier. Come on."

"What _is_ the tradition, exactly, Jem?"

"It's the one night when all the ghouls and ghosts walk. The undead, the vampires and zom…"

"Zombies?" He effects an air of wide-eyed innocence. "Just the _one_ night?"

"You know what I mean, Kier. It's a bit of fun."

"It doesn't feel right. I'd really rather not."

Steve Walker frowns.

"I bought tickets for all of us. Everyone's going to be there. You're always going on about how we all ought to get along together. This is a good opportunity…"

They are interrupted by a knock at the door. Jem goes to open it, ushers the new arrival inside. It is Simon, bare-faced and contactless as usual.

"Aren't you dressing up, Simon?"

"For Halloween? No. It's a bit of a laugh for the living, I suppose. Not for the likes of me. Or your brother."

Kieren smiles, pleased to have someone on his side.

"That's what I've been telling them. It feels all wrong."

Steve scowls at his son. "You could at least pretend to enjoy it. Make an effort. Your mother's worked hard making bunting and stuff for the hall…"

"I've done enough pretending, Dad. I'm not going, and that's that. "

Sue Walker pats her husband's arm.

"He doesn't have to come, Steve. Not if it'll make him miserable."

 

*********

 

Kieren walks along the path to Amy's bungalow, bumping shoulders with Simon every so often.

"What's Amy got planned?"

"I have no idea. She just said she wanted to spend Halloween with her best friends, and sent me off to get you."

Amy's house is lit up, not a pumpkin in sight. She opens the door and ushers them inside, smiling brightly.

"Oh good. You haven't dressed up either."

She pushes them through to the sitting room, where Simon plonks himself down in the middle of the sofa, both arms stretched along the back cushions. Kieren squeezes in beside him, staking a claim. Amy follows them in, carrying her laptop. She squeezes onto the sofa as well, in the space on Simon's other side.

"We could look at cartoons, or something." Amy smiles. "Or Simon could sing…"

Simon scowls, not too fiercely.

"We could tell stories."

Kieren grins.

"Only if they're funny. I vote for cartoons."

Simon puts his feet up on the coffee table and Amy balances the laptop on his knees. The three of them huddle together over the small screen. Simon's arm slips down onto Kieren's shoulder with a thump. Not subtly, he wants Kieren to notice. Kieren smiles and huddles closer.

"This is great. Happy Halloween, you two."


End file.
